One or more access points may be installed within a customer premise for the purpose of providing a wireless network for connecting and delivering services to one or more client devices or wireless stations. Generally, an access point is associated with wireless credentials (e.g., password or passphrase, pre-shared key string, service set identifier(s), etc.) that provide a security layer for access to the wireless network. Typically, a wireless access point is pre-configured with a default wireless profile including preset wireless credentials. For example, credentials may be a simple password or a random pre-shared key (PSK) string preset according to vendor specifications.
In order to join a network provided by an access point, or to otherwise associate a wireless client with the access point, a user will typically need to follow one or more of the existing setup procedures. A Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS) button may be used to associate one or more wireless clients with the access point. However, the increasing number of wireless devices within a premise makes this a time-consuming process as the WPS push-button method needs to be completed for each wireless device. A user might enter a preset WPS access point personal identification number (PIN) code to associate a wireless client with the access point. However, this method still requires that a user read or remember the preset PIN code from an access point label. Another method might include a WPS station PIN code that may be entered into a web or software setup wizard graphical user interface (GUI). However, this method requires that the user be familiar with the setup wizard associated with the access point.
A user might wish to change preset or default credentials to enhance network security or to create more easily remembered credentials. For example, preset credentials may be too simple to provide strong protection against hacking or may be too random to be easily remembered by a user. Currently, credentials may be changed by a user through a web or software based setup wizard associated with the access point, but this may be troublesome for a user that is unfamiliar with the setup wizard. For example, it may take time to install a wireless setup wizard utility, to use a wired computer for web GUI access by default, to locate an access point Internet protocol (IP) address for a web GUI configuration login, to find the password for web GUI login, or to locate the proper configuration field in a web GUI. Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for updating wireless credentials at an access point.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.